The present invention relates generally to the field of surveying technology, and more particularly to generating maps based on surveying data.
Surveying is determining the terrestrial or three-dimensional position of points and the distances and angles between them. Surveying works with elements of geometry, trigonometry, regression analysis, physics, and engineering. Surveying technology may include total stations, retroreflectors, 3D scanners, or surveying software. Surveying technology may be used to generate maps. Surveying technology may use the global positioning system (GPS) receiver devices. However, these GPS receiver devices may not be able to survey indoor physical environments with a high level of accuracy, or be able to survey indoor physical environments at all.